This inventions relates to a bicycle rack for the cargo compartment of a pick-up truck, and more specifically to such a rack which can be clamped by outward pressure between the side walls of the cargo compartment.
Various designs have been provided for bicycle racks attachable to the rear or roof of a vehicle. In the case of pick-up trucks, racks or other means have been provided for mounting bicycles in the cargo compartment. Often such racks include a bar which is secured at opposite ends to the side walls of the pick-up truck cargo box. A persistent problem which has been encountered with such racks, however, is related to the fact that removal in many cases is simple and thus thefts of the bicycle and rack occur. A need has thus existed for a bicycle rack for pick-up trucks which are provided with an improved security system which would thwart the efforts of a bicycle thief.